The major purpose is to test the mediating function of interpersonal cognitive problem-solving skills (ICPS) on behavioral adjustment in fifth-graders attending inner-city schools. Pilot research by the investigators has demonstrated significant relationships in this age group between two such thinking skills and specific indices of overt adjustment. They are ability to conceptualize: 1) step-by-step means to reach a stated interpersonal goal, and 2) alternative solutions to interpersonal problems. The goal now is to learn how ICPS skills function as behavioral mediators in latency-aged children by manipulating various problem-solving skills through controlled intervention. The goals of the first year are: 1) to perfect measures of a wide range of ICPS skills in this age group and certain potential prerequisite cognitive skills; 2) to investigate the relationships between ICPS skillsand multiple criterion measures of adjustment, and 3) to develop a framework to specify possible interrelationships among ICPS and other skills (e.g., social role-taking, school achievement) and adjustment. In year 2 the goal is to learn which thinking skills function as mediators of adjustment, through experimental manipulation of them. Analyses will examine the extent to which cahnges in trained ICPS role-taking skills are simultaneously accompanied by change in adjustment.